


Worship an Angle

by IreneSheng



Series: Love Poem Series [2]
Category: Spooks | MI-5, Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng





	Worship an Angle

钱德勒是被亚当落在脸上的细碎亲吻叫醒的，他刚夜以继日侦办完一起残忍的连环杀人案，好不容易才能回家休息。迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，窗外天光大亮，钱德勒瞬间清醒过来，“几点了？”  
“下午四点。”亚当拨开散落在钱德勒额前的金色碎发，“放心，我已经帮你请假了。”  
钱德勒捂住半边脸，声音闷闷地传出来，“你又擅自在我的茶里放安眠药了。”  
“你需要休息。”亚当又凑过去吻他，舌头不怀好意地沿着钱德勒的唇逡巡。钱德勒抗议，“我还没刷牙呢。”“我不在乎。”亚当趁着钱德勒说话的空隙把舌头顶了进去，刻意勾过钱德勒敏感的上颚。他布满胡茬的下颌在钱德勒脸上磨蹭，吻得啧啧有声。他的手也没闲着，缓缓捻开了钱德勒居家服上的纽扣。一个连居家服的纽扣都要系到最上面一颗的爱人，亚当心里想着，手贴住钱德勒结实的小腹。可他的手却被钱德勒捉住，稍稍错开脸就能看到钱德勒写着“我要起床洗澡”的眼睛。  
乖乖放开自己有着洁癖和强迫症的爱人，亚当趴在床上听着浴室里的水声好不容易两个人都有空闲，没有血腥的案件等着钱德勒侦破也没有国家安全事件等他解决，在这样一个各类犯罪份子都消停了的美好下午，钱德勒却不肯和他腻歪。抬眼瞄到钱德勒整整齐齐摆在一旁的衣物，亚当轻笑一声，拿走了放在最上面的领带。  
水声停了，钱德勒穿着换好的白衬衫走了出来，却没看到自己的领带，“亚当，我不是要回去工作，我是打算和你一起出去吃饭。”  
亚当坐在床边拍了拍身旁的位置，示意钱德勒坐过来。钱德勒不疑有他，直接坐到了亚当身边。  
“闭眼。”  
钱德勒阖上了眼睛，突然感到一个细滑的东西蒙住了他的眼睛，抬手去摸，却被亚当捉住了手顺势推倒在床上。“不用出去吃，”亚当附在钱德勒耳边轻声说，“吃你就好了。”  
那是钱德勒平时最喜欢戴的那条海蓝色领带，冷淡深沉的色调衬着钱德勒被浴室的热气蒸成粉色的皮肤，亚当一手捧住钱德勒的脸，拇指贴着领带下缘擦过钱德勒的颧骨，“乔，”他轻声呼唤，气息扑在钱德勒唇上。钱德勒扬起头，像是回应他的呼唤又像是在邀吻。亚当便俯下身吻他，唇舌相依。再次挑开钱德勒雪白衬衫上的纽扣，亚当爱不释手地握住钱德勒的腰。钱德勒凭着触觉把手伸过来，搭在了亚当小臂上，略微使力。  
亚当清楚钱德勒的洁癖和强迫症，在关系建立之初他们就开诚布公地谈过，钱德勒需要的是安全感和支持，只要钱德勒拒绝，他就会停下所有动作。他略有遗憾地松开了钱德勒有力的腰，反手握住了钱德勒搭在他小臂上的手。  
下午四五点的阳光依旧热烈，透过雪白的窗帘照在钱德勒裸露的胸膛上。金色的阳光把钱德勒的胸膛也照得发光，“我想吻遍你的全身。”亚当的嗓音已经被情欲烧得低哑。钱德勒还是不太习惯亚当直白的表达，他藏在浅金色发烧里的耳朵尖泛起了薄红，“如你所愿。”他的声音轻颤，就像他现在藏在领带后翕动的睫毛。  
亚当俯下身，轻柔地啄吻钱德勒的颈部和锁骨，那只手还紧紧扣着钱德勒的手。阳光晒着他的居家服，在他的脊背上留下一团温暖。他的亲吻少有情欲，更像是在用唇舌膜拜一位自己笃信的神祗。“我的天使。”亚当吻了吻钱德勒的耳廓。  
“……这个比喻我觉得不是很合适。”  
亚当被钱德勒的反应逗笑了，低头亲吻钱德勒的额头。视觉被剥夺的钱德勒摸不清亚当的动作，茫然地歪了歪头，像个无助的孩子。亚当清楚自己的喜好，他总是忍不住怜惜那些受难的人，钱德勒现在的神情意外得和他的喜好重合了。他现在满心柔软，继续温柔地亲吻钱德勒，可也莫名起了坏心，总是出人意料的行动，惹出钱德勒迷惑的表情。  
他抓到了一个天使，亚当舔吻到了钱德勒的胸膛，那片被阳光照射的地方散发着独特的热度，他不仅想珍惜他的天使，也想把他的天使弄得一团污糟，突然冒出的黑暗想法让他失控了一瞬，在钱德勒的胸膛上留下了一个齿痕。  
钱德勒挣了一下，亚当瞬间清醒过来，“我是不是弄疼你了？你想停下来吗？”  
“没关系。”钱德勒抬起那只没被亚当扣住的手，凭直觉拍了拍亚当的肩，“我没那么脆弱。”  
亚当俯下身用舌尖舔过那个齿痕，一手不再只揽着钱德勒的腰，转而安抚起了钱德勒半勃的阴茎。安全套和润滑剂刚才亚当趁着钱德勒洗澡的时候藏在了枕头下，现在到了派上用场的时刻。  
随着亚当增加手指的动作，钱德勒把头往枕头里埋了埋，金色的额发盖在了深蓝色的领带上，原本就系得松垮的领带更是脱落了一半，露出钱德勒一只浅蓝色的眼睛。  
“我能进去吗？”  
钱德勒点了点头，他颤抖着喘息，一只手和亚当的一只手十指紧扣。亚当拽掉了领带，细碎杂乱地亲吻钱德勒的鼻尖、脸颊和眼脸，下身有节奏地顶弄，另一只手还孜孜不倦地照顾着钱德勒勃起的阴茎，“乔，和我一起射好不好？”亚当低喘着问。钱德勒只记得点头，发出一声浑浊的喘息。  
高潮降临的时候亚当吻住了钱德勒的唇，把他压抑的喘息都吞了下去。他们肢体交缠、颤抖，却都死死抓着对方，不愿分开。  
日头向西偏了一些，那片日光现在照在床尾的墙上。亚当和钱德勒两人并肩靠在床头，亚当牵着钱德勒的一只手，仔细打量钱德勒修剪得圆润光洁的指甲。  
“……我要洗澡。”钱德勒突然觉得浑身都是汗。  
亚当果断给钱德勒让开地方，“需要我帮忙吗？”  
钱德勒垂眸思索了一秒，“不做第二次？”  
“你不想就不做。”  
“一起出去吃晚餐？”  
“我准备了食材打算在家里做的。”  
“那就一起洗，然后一起在家做饭吧。”  
END


End file.
